Western Sky: Beginnings
by The Admrial
Summary: Rhys Carlson is assigned to the Western Sky and finds himself sent on the greatest exploration mission in the History of the Federation: Andromeda. But his past is not so easily forgotten as Rhys soons finds himself on the greatest adventure he has ever seen, and looming threats from within in the first story of WESTERN SKY.


Western Sky – "Beginnings"

 _Disclaimer: This is a fan made story set in the Star Trek universe. Star Trek and all related marks, logos and characters are solely owned by CBS Studios Inc. However, I am the owner of the original characters that are depicted in this fan story, please do not use these characters without my express permission._

 _Thank You and enjoy_

Prologue

 _Eighteen months ago_

 _Stardate 91989.1 (Dec 28th, 2414)_

 _U.S.S. Avenger NCC-21993_

 _Orbit of Indari VII_

 _Commander Rhys Carlson could not believe what he was seeing. From his position on the bridge of the U.S.S. Avenger, he could see a panicked populace firing on the Starfleet research base they had inadvertently discovered after an ion storm passed through their atmosphere. His Captain, Rick Sullivan, had not anticipated a hostile reaction from the populace on this scale, Rhys did._

" _Away Team to Avenger, we're taking heavy fire down here, what's the E.T.A on that transport?" the away team leader inquired as the natives lobbed primitive artillery shells at his position. Rhys turn to the captain._

" _Sir, we have to pull them out now!"_

 _Sullivan hesitated contemplating his options. Rhys had served with him long enough to know he was up to something, and that either way, he was not going to like it._

" _Tactical," Sullivan spoke as he turned towards Rhys in his command chair, "I want weapons locked on the nearest population center to the research base." He turned to Rhys._

" _Commander, I am about to execute Starfleet General Order 24, on the grounds of hostilities and the deaths of Starfleet Personnel." Sullivan started as he swung his chair to face the opposite side of the bridge. "Communications: transmit to Starfleet our logs and note the execution of Order 24 and that…"_

 _A phaser clicked as Sullivan turn back to see Rhys aiming it at him._

" _Captain under Starfleet Code Title 18 Section 305c and the Eminiar VII amendment, I'm am placing you under arrest for attempted genocide. Security, take the captain below!"_

 _No one on the bridge moved._

" _Security, take the captain below!" No one moved._

 _Rhys grew worried, he had legally relieved the captain, but none of the crew moved, he could see their reactions: stunned, their X.O was daring to defy their captain's orders. Rhys tapped his combadge "Transporter Room do we have our people?"_

 _There was a pause so silent, that Rhys thought you could hear a pin drop._

" _Bridge, we have them… Wait, somethings wrong,"_

 _Rhys had no time to process this as Sullivan jumped and tackled him to the deck. Rhys jump up and punched back, landing a hit square on Sullivan's jaw. Sullivan spun around and came back at him with a punch of his own as Rhys hit the bridge railing. He fell hard to the deck as…_

 _###  
_

Present Day

Stardate 93489.1 (June 28th, 2416)

0213 HRS Shipboard time

U.S.S. Western Sky NCC-100105

Stampede Class Deep Space Heavy Explorer

En Route to the Andromeda Galaxy

Rhys bolted up in his bed, the remnants of his dream lingered in his mind as he looked around to get his bearings. A soft light from the window behind him casted a faint glow to the room as he turned behind him and saw the swirling blue spectacle of quantum slipstream. He turned back and he saw his X.O, (and wife), Denise Allison, still asleep beside him. He swung his feet around as gently as he could to get up out of the bed and head for the refresher.

He turned the light on, and saw his reflection in the mirror. He took inventory of his features, the square jaw common in his family, covered with a thick brown stubble. His skin had lost some of its tan from the time spent underground on his previous assignment. Rhys though that his face had prematurely aged, he didn't look like he was the thirty-three that he was, but more around forty. He looked down and saw the starting of a gut from not spending enough time in the gym, he hadn't been particularly heavy but thought he was heading that way.

He reached down and activated the faucet, letting the water flow through his fingers before cupping his hand and splashing it against his face.

"You O.K. Hun?" Rhys looked up and saw Denise standing at the entry way to the refresher. He hadn't heard her get up. She started for him, coming up behind him, and wrapped her arms around his waist. Rhys could still see her face, young and pretty, but fierce when she needed to be. She was slightly younger than he was, but what she lacked in age she made up for in experience. She had been Executive Officer of Avalon, a tactical cruiser, under Wesley Crusher.

"I'm fine," he paused as he attempted to regain his composure dropping his hands to grab hers. "Just a bad dream."

"That's the fifth one since we left Spacedock."

"I'll be fine," He pause, and then continued "I promise." To reassure her of her founded fears.

"We've got a long day ahead of us." He said as he turned around in her embrace and lightly kissed her, but in the back of his mind, the memories of that day on the Avenger still haunted him as they both went back to bed. Rhys did not sleep for the rest of the night.

End of Prologue


End file.
